


Just A Holiday

by SlytherinOwl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edinburgh, F/M, First Meetings, Stranger is a cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: Sansa is going on holiday - to Scotland! But on her first day she meets someone that will make her throw her plans for her holiday out of the window.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Just A Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. Supposed to have two chapters, but I might extend it. 
> 
> The characters don't belong to me and I'm making no profit off of this, I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

It was a cold evening in January, the air crisp and clean, when Sansa made her way down Victoria Street in Edinburgh. Her vacation had just started, she had flown in from London this morning, and she was looking forward to sightseeing and spending some time in the city she had dreamed about visiting for years.

She took a moment to take a picture of the colourful facades of the houses which were illuminated by countless lights and decorations. She was about to make her way up the stairs to Victoria Terrace to take another picture of the street, this time from slightly above, and walked over to where the stairs that led up.

Sansa rubbed her hands against each other, Edinburgh was famous for its harsh weather all year, so it was no surprise to her that her gloves were not enough to keep her fingers warm. When she placed her foot on the first step, she heard a gruff voice from above and the tone of it was enough to make her falter in her steps.

“You stupid, buggering cunt!” The rough voice sounded vaguely threatening. “I’m going to get you eventually, you can’t hide.”

Sansa took her phone out of her pocket, got rid of one of her gloves and typed in the emergency number and started inching up the stairs again, not yet calling but being prepared to do so quickly if it was needed.

She could hear some shuffling going on on the terrace and her steps quickened in response.

“You little fucker, you should’ve known not to be this fucking stupid,” the rasp was low, but in the silence of night Sansa could still make the words out clearly.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she let her eyes roam over the terrace. What she saw was not _quite_ what she had expected.

What she had expected was a man threatening violence on another person, him probably being a lot stronger and bigger - judging by the deep voice she had heard. Well, she was not _completely_ wrong.

The first thing she saw was a man’s arse. It was a nice arse, from what she could see on the dark terrace. The arse she was currently staring at was attached to two very long, obviously very strong legs. And the reason that she could not see his upper body was because he was leaning over the handrail of the terrace, while he was still cursing.

Maybe a drunk? Sansa wondered and took a step in his direction. It was obvious he was not threatening anyone, after all.

A few seconds later her silent question was answered when the man brought his upper body in an upright position again, something black clutched in one of his hands, uttering a triumphant “Ha! Gotcha!” while he did so.

Sansa was eyeing the man’s hand, when she realised two reflecting eyes were staring at her. It was a kitten.

One that had apparently climbed over the railing and was sitting on the small edge on the other side. Oh.

Before she could think more about it, the man had turned around and his eyes landed on her. He cradled the kitten to his chest, a hand opening the top of his jacket and placing the kitten inside to keep it warm. He took her in just as she did him.

He was definitely a strong and tall man, so tall in fact that he was towering over her and she was no small woman by any standards. She also appreciated his strong arms, clad in a dark jacket that had the head of the kitten sticking out, and massive hands. Then her eyes travelled up to his face and she had to stifle an audible gasp.

His face was half handsome, half a ruin. The right side had a full beard, expressive eyebrows and smooth skin, his nose was hooked. The left side of his face looked like a twisted mass of scars, even in the bad light of the streetlamps. The beard was not as full as it was on the right side, the edges having fallen victim to the scars, as they seemed to extend from his scalp down to where his jacket hid his throat.

When the man realised her shocked expression, his brows drew together and his eyes narrowed.

“What do you want?” He rasped; voice distinctly unfriendly.

“I just… uhm… wanted to check whether everything was alright?” It came out more like a question than a statement, Sansa realised to her own annoyance.

The man grunted and asked with a sneer, “heard me, did ya? Thought I hurt someone?”

For a second Sansa was tempted to lie. But there was something about this man that was utterly arresting to her. Maybe it was the fact that this easily 6’ 6” giant was so carefully cradling the kitten to his chest, or the fact that he had apparently tried very hard to get it to safety, or maybe it was the fact that he did not even seem to mind her reaction to his face and she realised that this must be how people usually react to him.

“I did. I didn’t expect you to curse out the little kitten like that.” She replied instead of lying.

The man took a step closer and his mouth twitched on the scarred side. Something in his face seemed to relax a bit. Had he expected her to run away screaming? He looked down at the kitten.

“Might’ve to keep him. No sense for danger, the bugger.”

“I hope that’s not how you plan on naming him.” Sansa replied with a trace of humour, smiling at him.

His eyes went up to hers again, then ticked down to her smile.

“Depends on if he knows how to behave.” The cat mewled from its warm place in the man’s jacket.

There was a moment of silence between them, Sansa still smiling and the man just watching her.

“I’m Sansa,” she had realised that she had not given him her name.

“Sandor,” he replied. Then after looking at the kitten again he went on, “I think this one needs to go somewhere warm.”

He was about to walk past her when Sansa quickly asked, “maybe I’ll see you around?”

Sandor stopped for a second and looked at her again. “Aye. You might.” After a second of hesitation, he continued. “I work in the Lion’s Den.”

Without another word or another glance at Sansa, Sandor walked off.

Sansa was determined that this would not be the last time she saw him.


End file.
